1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant accommodation apparatus.
2. Related Art
Numerous types of apparatus for accommodating and/or entertaining infants are known. For example, playpens comprise an enclosure wall supported on the floor within which an infant is placed. Another known apparatus comprises a pair of soft foam semi-circles secured together in order to define a circular area for accommodating an infant. A further known apparatus described in U.K. Patent Application GB 93 24923.3 comprises an inflatable annular body within which an infant can be accommodated.
Problems associated with known apparatus include relatively short useful life time and/or limited stimulation, in particular visual stimulation for an infant. For example, playpens are not generally used for young infants that cannot safely sit up and support themselves and, furthermore, provide little more than an unaesthetic "cage" around the infant; the soft foam semi-circles are also generally not used for young infants and provide little more than a padded enclosure for an infant; and the inflatable annular body described provides little visual stimulation for an infant seated within the confines of the annular body.
It is an object of the present invention to address problems associated with known infant accommodation apparatus.